Rock and Roll High School
by ZannahWithLove
Summary: Bella and Jacob's time together.Set during "New Moon".Songfic to Nine Days,"Story of a Girl".Gets better as it goes,trust me.
1. Bella

Rock and Roll High School!

I do not own Twilight or this song, which is Story of a Girl and it is performed by(from the best of my knowledge)Nine Days,I also do not own "Rock and Roll High School".Please Enjoy!

"_This is the story of a girl"..._

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But screw that, call me Bella.I have an amazing boyfriend and I cant believe I was lucky enough to find him.I know he loves me because he wouldnt put up with me if he didnt.It's just hard for him,considering the fact that he is a vampire and I am...well,human. After a awful birthday party,Edward and his family had to leave because Jasper(his "brother")almost drank my blood after I got a cut in my arm.I forgave him but the Cullen family decided it was time to leave.I turned into a absolute zombie and I didnt eat,sleep,talk,drink or anything for days! did find comfort in my friend Jacob Black though.He healed a hole in my heart and I could never repay him for that.

the Beginning.The next chapter will be Jacob's point of view.Review.


	2. Jacob

Rock and Roll High School

"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her when she smiles"

My name is Jacob.Jacob Black.M y best friend is an amazing girl named Bella Swan. She trusts me with her heart, well ,the rest of it that the vampire bastard hasn't broken. She was dating Edward Cullen but he broke her heart and at that point I stepped in to be her amazing best friend.What she doesn't know and I try to deny it to myself ,is that I am falling more in love with her every minute of every day. When I first saw her after she was hurt ,I thought she would fall apart at any minute. She slowly got better and I would like to think I was apart of that change for the better.

"How many days in the year she woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
Actin' so insincere  
Making the promises never for real"

I knew she loved me in a way...a best friend,maybe thought I was hot-type thing.I knew that if wasnt for the bloodsucker we would be most-likely in love.

"How many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How do we wind up this way  
Watchin' the mouths for the words I would say"

I absolutely love her when she smiles.


	3. bella2

Chapter 3:Bella Chapter 3:Bella

Author: Rosalie-wannabe

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyers.

I wake up to another cloudy day in Forks. What a surprise…The first thing I did, even though I know its unreasonable, is check my room for _his _presence. Maybe this would be the day that he would be waiting with arms open saying 'come here my angel'. That would not be today, it would appear. I got up somewhat depressed but soon cheered up because I would be seeing Jake today! I got dressed and ate breakfast quickly so I could leave sooner. I got into my truck which, ironically, I bought from Jake's family. I sped off…well, plodded off to La Push.

When I crossed the boundary line, I found myself grinning involuntarily. When I pulled up in front of the Black's house, Jake was waiting for me, being able to hear my truck from a mile away. "Hey Bella!" he yelled, and grabbed me in a bear hug and spun me around. "Cant..Breathe.." I gasped out. He laughed his booming laugh and let me down. I bent over and put my hands on my knees, gasping for air. That made him laugh even harder, if that was even possible. Once I was sufficiently recovered, he grabbed my hand and we ran off to the shed, which contained our secret.

He opened the door and there were our bikes, one red, one black. I sat in his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit while he got set to work on the bikes. "Hey Bella?" he asked. "Yes Jake?" I answered him. " I was wondering if you would like to hang out somewhere else today instead of working on the bikes". I thought about it a moment and said" Sure Jake, that sounds great!" He beamed triumphantly and said, "how about getting some ice cream and maybe a movie or something?" I smiled because I loved ice cream and he knew it. "Lets go!" I cheered.

We walked out of the shed and got back into my truck. I saw his eyes resting on the dashboard where my stereo used to be but he didn't say anything. We got to the little Dairy Queen in Forks and to my horror, Tyler Crowley was behind the register. He stared at us together and I had to clear my throat to get his attention. "Uhhh, welcome to Dairy Queen, how can I help you?" he mumbled, his cheeks red. Jake ordered a M&M blizzard and I ordered a cotton candy blizzard. I attempted to pay for mine but Jake protested. "I suggested it, I'll pay for it!" he said indignantly. I looked at him and said" whatever you say, Jake". His booming laugh filled the store and the few patrons turned to see what was so funny. We received our blizzards and true to his word, Jake paid for them. We went outside and sat in the truck to eat.

Next chapter is the movie. Review and please give me any suggestions


	4. Fun at the movies!

Rock and Roll High School

Rosalie Wannabe

I do not own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn/Midnight Sun etc.,they are the sole property of Stephenie Myers. I also do not own ABBA, Mamma Mia!,Motorola Razrs. I own only the plot.

Once Jake and I finished our ice cream, we debated about what movie to go see. He wanted Death Race and Crosshairs. I wanted Mamma Mia! and Wall-e. We decided on Mamma Mia and we hopped in the truck to go. I turned on the radio and "Rock and Roll High School "by The Ramones came on. I grinned and started singing along.

"Well I don't care about history

Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school

'Cause that's not where I wanna be

Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school

I just wanna have some kicks

I just wanna get some chicks

Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

Jake just looked at me and shook his head, grinning. I said" C'mon Jake, sing along!" He started singing with me.

"Well the girls out there knock me out, you know

Rock,Rock,Rock'n'Roll High School

Cruisin' around in my GTO

Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school

I hate the teachers and the principal

Don't wanna be taught to be no fool

Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

By the time the song ended, we were at the theater. We went in, got our tickets and stood in line at the concession stand. He got some giant popcorn and made it a combo. I got a diet soda(because we just had ice cream!).

"Diet Coke, Bella?" he asked. "You know you don't need to be on a diet." he rambled.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Stfu!" I yelled but I smiled so he knew I wasn't serious.

He sniffed and said" If that's how you wanna play it..."

I rolled my eyes and attempted to pulled him into the theater. Attempted being the key word, how is he that strong!? We found some seats and sat down. We laughed at the cheesy previews until the lights went down. When the movie started, I realized that it was full of ABBA songs! Jake and I laughed at the cheesy plot through out the entire movie.

After the show, we hopped back in the truck and headed back to La Push. As I dropped him off, he walked over to the drivers side and just stared at me.

"What, Jake? " I asked, confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled and said" No Bella...its just that you look so beautiful tonight..."

I just sat there with my mouth wide open, stuttering like a idiot at him.

He smiled and said" Breathe Bella". He leaned into the open window and slowly kissed me on the cheek. He said" good night, Bella."

I, too shocked to do anything else, waved and backed out of the driveway, accidentally hitting a mailbox.

Jake's booming laugh echoed into the night. Embarrassed, I turned around and drove home. When I got home, I said good night to Charlie and laid down to try to sleep.


	5. Lets talk

Rock and Roll High School

Rosalie Wannabe

I do not own Twilight\ New Moon \ Eclipse \Breaking Dawn. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own Motorola Razrs( if I owned them, I would have one!)

I tried to sleep for a long time: how long ,I don't know because I was tired but the thoughts of today kept invading my brains. What to do....what to do....he's like my brother...I love...him....I love Jake.....!!! I put my pillow over my head in desperation. I rolled over and attempted to sleep awhile longer. After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, I had enough! I grabbed my Razr( which I love to death, by the way).I had a bit of trouble with the simple cover in the dark but I eventually got it. I sent Jake a text saying "Jake..we need to talk" and I signed it with ~BeLLA~. After I accomplished that, I was able to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

When I woke up, I had a new text from Jake. It said "Bella, come down to La Push and we can talk". It was signed -JaKe- I spent more time than usual getting ready that morning. I wore a nice blue shirt and dark wash denim flare jeans. I dug through the drawers in the bathroom and found mascara, eyeliner ,lip gloss and some lavender spray. I accidentally poked myself in the eye with my eyeliner but what else is new? When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe who I saw looking back at me. My first thought was to spin around and see who was behind me...there was no way I looked that good. I looked better than good....I looked HOTT!! I looked like one of...them. I shrugged the thought off, reminding myself that today was about me and Jacob's future. When I thought about it, my heartbeat sped up and I blushed furiously. When i got in the truck ,I spent a long moment thinking about what we might do today and my heart raced furiously. I started my truck and headed down to La Push.

OOH,a cliffie!

Sorry,I havent updated,i've had school and personal problems.I am working on my new story more so plz check that one out.I need a beta for this story, plz help me!I'll have a good chapter up soon hopefully...please email me if you have any ideas!


End file.
